1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and method for teaching young children a series or plurality of educational themes. In particular, the present invention relates to a method and system whereby a plurality of educational pieces of information is designed for young children where each piece of information has its own independent outdoor stand.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well known that children and human beings, in general, learn via a multitude of senses and of means within those senses. The alphabet, numbers, animals and other series of items such as this are typically taught to young children from a book or displays around the classroom where the entire series is represented on a single indoor card or cards. Flash cards, for example, have long been used to teach series of items and flash cards for use anywhere have met with some success.
A number of different approaches have been used for displaying, teaching, reading and writing information or series. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,409,381 there is a display device having opaque portions and display portions. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,050,824 there is disclosed the representations of letters of the alphabet in a flip book. And in U.S. Pat. No. 7,080,982 there is disclosed a display media with a concealable portion for revealing a second indicia associated with a first indicia.
While many of these devices are usable if outdoors in a handheld manner, the ability to use them free standing nor their use outdoors is neither taught or suggested. It is always a benefit to find new ways for individuals, especially for a person at a young age, to learn series such as numbers and the alphabet in the most advantageous manner possible.